musketeersfandomcom-20200216-history
Charon
Charon was the King of the Court of Miracles, and an old friend of Porthos. Biography Charon ordered the capture of Porthos after he was sentenced to death for killing the noble Jean de Mauvoisin. When the Musketeer was delivered to him, he hoped that he had committed the crime. He welcomed Porthos home, and reintroduced him to an old spouse, Flea, whom he was now engaged to. When Athos came to save Porthos, Charon turned him away claiming that he was a part of the Court of Miracles now and would never leave. He had prepared a celebration for the following day as a distraction for Porthos to escape Paris. He stated clearly that the Musketeers would never help him now. Interrupting their discussion, a masked assailant attempted to shoot Porthos, but instead wounded Charon in his arm. Porthos helped him to remove it after thanking him for taking the hit. Charon suddenly grew very jealous when he found out that Flea had slept with Porthos following his injury. During the celebrations the following day, he told Flea that they were leaving together, much to her reluctance. When Porthos later showed them a collection of barrels of gunpowder, Charon was forced to reveal that he was part of a plot to destroy the Court of Miracles, after being paid by Emile de Mauvoisin to smuggle the barrels inside. He was also responsible for framing Porthos in the first place. He made one final attempt to gain Flea's affection by asking her to choose between him and Porthos. Just as he was about to shoot Porthos, however, she turned the gun on herself, and he ran away in fear. Porthos caught up with him in the main building of the Court of Miracles. Charon confronted his friend with a knife and desperately attempted to kill the Musketeer, but Porthos was a much better fighter, and eventually overpowered him and threw the knife away. As Porthos went to leave the place for good, Charon made one last attempt, but was unknowingly stabbed by Aramis and he died in Porthos' arms.The Homecoming Personality Charon was a selfish individual who cared very little about the Court of Miracles, but wanted to live a better life elsewhere, wallowing in riches. In contrast, however, the love of his life liked the court, and he reluctantly stayed to be with her. Despite being close friends with Porthos, the fact that he left their company, and was initially in a relationship with Flea, made Charon feel jealous, and he consistently told Porthos about his resentment. When he was given the chance to escape the poverty of the court thanks to a deal with Emile de Mauvoisin, Charon jumped at the chance, but he was too narrow-minded and thoughtless to realise how Flea would take this when the time came to destroy the court. Feeling betrayed, and with nothing left to lose, Charon resorted to attempting to kill Porthos out of spite, but this was undoubtedly his undoing. References Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased